1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warming device, in particular a warming plate having a base plate onto which a heat source can be placed and on which carrier struts are attached, wherein the carrier struts support a standing surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Warming devices, often also called warming plates, have been known for many years. Apart from their functional purpose, particularly keeping food warm in a dish placed on the device, the warming devices also have a decorative value. The earliest models were pot-like formations of ceramic or porcelain in which a candle may be accommodated. Later models departed from this basic principle and construed metal versions which practically only have a base plate onto which a heat source may be placed and wherein carrier struts are arranged on the base plate which carry a standing surface at a distance from the base plate. Known heat sources include warming plate candles, gas burners, fuel-paste burners or spirit burners. Such warming devices are often also used for warming cheese fondues, meat fondues or other foods prepared at the table. Warming devices for such purpose are usually combined with gas or spirit burners rather than with candles.
The dishes in which food is warmed as well as pan-like receptacles for fondues have completely different large standing surfaces. While standing surfaces of the receptacles to be placed on the warming device vary, the known warming devices have a fixed standing surface which may not be changed in size or shape.